


The show

by icelantern_OWL



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 16:17:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17728586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icelantern_OWL/pseuds/icelantern_OWL
Summary: 小妈梗





	The show

1  
刘昊然在看见吴磊第一眼就清楚他是个什么货色了。  
他简单的在一件白色T恤外面套了一件橙色的羊绒衫，牛仔裤包裹在修长紧致的腿部线条上，显得尤为引人注目。他就那么乖巧的跟在刘昊然父亲的身后步入了家门，却在看见刘昊然之后明显的瑟缩了一下，扭过头躲闪着刘昊然打量他的目光。直到被刘昊然的父亲一把揽进了怀里。  
“以后，他就是这个家的主人之一了。”刘生说着，微微皱眉扫过一周，家里其他人的小声议论顿时停了下来。刘昊然继续肆无忌惮的用微妙的眼光打量着吴磊，吴磊肉眼可见的往刘生的怀里瑟缩了一下，转过头躲开视线。刘生见状只以为吴磊因这广而告之而不太自在，于是便亲昵的捏了捏他的后颈以示抚慰，然后拉着他坐到了沙发上——是说刘生坐到了沙发上，而吴磊则坐在了刘生的腿上。  
这种程度的宣示让刘昊然不可克制的无比烦躁。他的父亲年龄已经不小了，却是圈内出了名的好色。英俊多金的老男人流连在各种高级社交场合，像集邮一样与各类人士发生肉体关系。刘昊然也不过是他父亲众多私生子中的一个，他能站在这里自然是因为他比其他人更优秀，更英俊。  
也更像他的父亲。  
但是带回家的情人，这倒是头一个。  
刘昊然好像轻蔑又无所谓的耸了耸肩，微微点头向他父亲致意，便起身离开了。

 

2   
晚饭时刘昊然注意到吴磊换了一身衣服，粉红色的条纹衬衫搭配同色系的高腰裤，稍稍卷曲的栗子色头发显得他柔软又无害，仿佛真的是一只适合被养在笼子里的漂亮鸟儿，歌声悦耳动听，能让人不厌其烦的盯着他看。  
他有些坐立不安，时不时的挺一下腰，或者挪动一下臀部，偶尔还绷紧了小腿，漂亮的脚踝拉紧一道完美的弧线。他就坐在吴磊对面，看着他父亲冲吴磊露出意味深长的笑容，而吴磊不经意地撅起嘴好像在撒娇，随后手猛地一抖，叉子在陶瓷盘子上划出刺耳的一声，他父亲的笑意便更深了。  
刘昊然心照不宣。却忍不住伸脚过去点了点吴磊的脚尖。他没放过吴磊脸上一瞬间闪过的微妙神色，尴尬，惊讶，还有恼羞。于是刘昊然的脚尖顺着对方的小腿向上爬，慢慢地，用脚趾一点点瘙痒。  
这顿饭的时间被刘昊然的感官无限放大，他觉得这实在太有趣了。  
漫长的晚饭结束后，吴磊好像已经脱力了，还有汗液从他额角留下。他主动要求去厨房切水果，好像逃离一样跑进了厨房。刘生倒也没在意，只是有趣的看着他离去的背影。刘昊然思索了两秒，提出了自己过去帮忙，只见刘生挑了挑眉，便随意的点头应允了。  
倒也没有多在意嘛。

3  
他真的在切水果。  
吴磊站在水池边，粉色衬衫的袖子卷到小臂上，长时间没有日晒的身体被粉色衬的像冰冷的白色玉柱，裹在身上的围裙更显他的身材美好，刘昊然忍不住从后面贴了上去。  
“说真的，我父亲早就不能再勃起了吧，所以他就是这么满足你的？”刘昊然的手在吴磊的腰线处徘徊，胯下紧贴着对方浑圆的臀瓣来回磨蹭，他明显的感觉到吴磊的臀缝里有什么不属于这副身体的凸起，他果然没猜错，吴磊的身体里就这么插了——他可不知道多久，那一定是他父亲塞进去的——玩具。刘昊然咬着他的耳朵轻轻地说着，声音低沉且充满占有欲，“他能给你的，我都能给你……他不能给你的……”刘昊然一把抓住对方的下体，“我也能给你。”  
吴磊猛地一抖，他几乎要哭了，还抓着一个苹果的手也轻微不断的颤抖着，“别、别这样……刘昊然……我不是……”他用手肘推拒着刘昊然，力道却那么微不足道。  
“你不是什么？”刘昊然继续抚摸着，吴磊已经勃起了，他藏在裤子下的阴茎撑起一个微妙的轮廓，“你不是勾引了我那年龄够当你爷爷的父亲？”  
刘昊然的手终于伸进了裤子里面，用拇指来回挑拨着吴磊的阴茎头部，他摸到了一滩浓稠的液体，吴磊刚刚已经射过了，“还是你不是……嗯哼，”他恶意的使劲撸动了一下，“不是很想要？”  
“不是……”吴磊说的很轻，像是卸了力劲的反抗。他好像委屈的咬住下唇，低垂的眼睛让刘昊然看不出情绪。  
刘昊然的呼吸不稳，他不喜欢这种状态，他他妈的又不是强奸犯。所以他紧紧箍住对方的腰，把对方的脑袋掰向自己。吻了上去。

4  
他当然是认识他的。  
彼时他还是名不算青涩的大学生，和主动追求自己的可爱学弟谈了不到半年的恋爱，而后对方突然消失，无影无踪。好像除了用过的安全套都没什么能证明他曾经存在过一个恋人。  
现在这个人突然回来了，还出现在自己家门口，成了自己的后妈。  
你他妈是在逗我吧？

5  
那之后很长一段时间他父亲和吴磊都没有出现在家里，刘昊然也就不紧不慢的忙着自己的事情。一直到他接到了一个电话。  
“刘昊然？是你么？”电话那头的声音紧张而急促，在刘昊然的意料之外却也是情理之中。  
“吴磊？”他好像不确定的问道，却在下一秒揶揄：“不，应该是我的后妈。”  
“我知道这不对……但是，求你，别挂。我们需要谈谈。”吴磊停顿了那么几秒，“我需要你。”  
刘昊然觉得自己十足的像个蠢货，他应该在听见声音的一瞬间就挂掉电话，可是他就静静的听着对方与他约定时间和地点，甚至还早到了二十分钟。  
他在等待的时间里喝光了一杯长岛冰茶，那已经是四十分钟后了，吴磊终于坐在了刘昊然的面前。他总是迟到，却也值得等待。他今天穿的相对简单很多，只是一件肥大的黑色毛衣和牛仔裤，柔顺的刘海盖过眉毛，又被帽子压出几撮头发零碎的翘起来，收敛又张扬。  
“我很抱歉……”他只要了一杯热水，紧张的用双手捧着，“那时候发生了很多事情，我不得不暂时离开。”  
“我看出来了，的确是很多事情。”刘昊然回答的近乎咬牙切齿。  
“唯有对你来说，是我的错……”吴磊急忙接着说，“我真的非常的抱歉，昊然。”  
长久以来，刘昊然终于又听见了这个人叫他的名字。他该死的意识到，原来不辞而别和时间流逝，都一点没有淡化和改变吴磊对他的吸引，他们好像还在那段美好的过去之中，一切不曾改变。

6  
他们去开房时，刘昊然才觉得那杯长岛冰茶起了不错的作用。  
他粗暴的把吴磊按在房门上，伸出一只手按住吴磊把他固定住，便开始啃咬他的后颈。  
“我说过的吧，”刘昊然含糊的讲，一只手解开自己的裤子，“他能给你的我都能给你。”  
“是的……你说过。”吴磊应声回答，他转过身，捧住刘昊然的脸，动作轻柔，好像着迷的看着刘昊然，“而他不能给我的，你也能给我。”  
刘昊然觉得自己要失去理智了。他扛起吴磊把人扔到床上，下坠的力道让吴磊惊呼。吴磊配合着刘昊然脱光了自己，亲吻间如同野兽撕咬猎物，贪婪的吮吸着对方的舌头。刘昊然掏出自己的阴茎，吴磊的手指马上缠了上来，并眷恋的爱抚它。刘昊然一边享受着吴磊的服务一边为他做拓张，黏腻的润滑液被一点点涂进后穴，他用两只手指伸展着吴磊，并不断没入更多，直到他恳求着叫他的名字。  
“昊然……”吴磊放荡无力的喘息，刘昊然立刻拿出了手指，用阴茎前端对准吴磊的后穴。吴磊立马抱住了对方的肩膀，一只腿勾上对方的腰，借力坐了下去。  
并没有整根进入，只有二分之一，但这也足够让吴磊尖叫了。他弓起背，张开嘴巴发出呻吟，可怜的呜咽着，“好……好大……”  
“是啊，比我父亲的大多了吧？”刘昊然咬牙入侵着，“你想念它么？”  
整根阴茎终于没入了吴磊的后穴，刘昊然开始激烈的撞击，吴磊面色潮红，紧闭着双眼享受巨大阴茎每一次突围而得到的快感，只能发出破碎的呻吟，“恩……我想他……你、你最、你最棒了……”  
刘昊然感觉到对方甬道饥渴的收缩，摩擦的快感让他眩晕，于是更卖力的进攻着，“你当然想要……因为，”他说每一个字都伴随着一下凶猛的操干，“只有我才能给你这个。”  
“是的……”吴磊在忙着呼吸的空档回应着他，“昊然……”  
刘昊然用力的吻他，同时用舌头和阴茎一起操他。  
吴磊在呻吟的间隙发出满足的笑声，他像刘昊然以为的那般深情的对他说：“给我吧，昊然……只有你能满足我……”  
刘昊然几乎在那一瞬间就射了出来，他一边喘着粗气一边用空出一只手抚慰吴磊高跷的阴茎，“我爱你，我的……”  
“后妈。”  
吴磊射了出来。

7  
他们两个开始偷情。  
说是偷情，就连刘生本身对这件事情也是睁一只眼闭一只眼，养在家里的玩物对于他这种人来说，谁来玩又有什么区别呢？  
刘生年岁已大，本身已经没有了能力，但变态花样多得是，搞得吴磊苦不堪言，总来刘昊然这里撒娇。  
刘昊然对吴磊的占有欲就这样日渐发酵。  
“如果父亲死掉就好了。”刘昊然终于这样想了。

8  
而吴磊等的就是这一天。

END


End file.
